Chop (mission)
|location = Franklin's House (Start) Strawberry Downtown Vinewood BJ Smith Recreational Center (End) |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Chop (P.O.V. only) |target = D |todo = Follow Lamar. Return to Lamar. (If attempting to abandon Lamar.) Get in the van. Wait for Lamar. Go to Vinewood Boulevard. Get back in the van. Open the boxcars to see if D is hiding inside. Go to Chop and pull him off the dog. Take D to Lamar's house. Stop the van to let D out. Lose the cops. Drop Lamar off at the rec center. |fail = Wasted Busted Lamar dies Lamar abandoned Chop dies D dies D is spooked D gets away Van destroyed Van takes too much damage Van abandoned Van stuck Drawing police attention near Franklin's house |reward = Chop |unlockedby = Repossession Pulling Favors |unlocks = The Long Stretch Daddy's Little Girl }} Chop is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lamar Davis. Lamar's dog Chop makes his first appearance in this mission. In the mission, Chop helps Franklin track down and kidnap a Ballas member called D. Mission Franklin returns to his house and overhears his aunt and her friend going out for a jog. Soon after Lamar and Chop show up, Lamar tells Franklin to come along to "pick up some shit from around the corner". Franklin asks why they can't drive instead, but Lamar insists that they walk as it's not far. The three get in Lamar's van parked at the destination and Lamar tells Franklin to drive to Vinewood Boulevard. After they reach their destination, they walk into an alley, where they find D chatting with a woman. Before being spotted, Franklin and Lamar both cover their faces with green bandanas. D notices them and a hostile conversation initiates. Lamar finally pulls out his pistol and aims it at D, who responds by taking off on his motorcycle, almost hitting the two in the process. Franklin and Lamar quickly get back into Lamar's van and start chasing after D. Franklin is doubtful about catching up with the speeding motorcyclist. After chasing through the Simmet Alley, D is hit by a bus, throwing him off the bike. He then runs off through a city bus terminal. Franklin and Chop jump out the van and the chase ensues on foot. The chase continues into a railyard. Franklin loses the trail and the player is prompted to take control of Chop to sniff out D. During the search, Chop suddenly runs off across a nearby street, after having spotted another (male) dog of the same size. Chop begins humping the other dog, much to Franklin's chagrin. Eventually, the two continue their search and find D hiding inside a boxcar. D jumps out and runs off again, but Franklin sends Chop after him. After a short chase Chop manages to bite D, forcing him to the ground. Franklin apprehends D and Lamar arrives with the van. After being forced into the van, D recognizes Lamar by his voice, the back of his head and the van's license plate reading his own name. Franklin takes the driver's seat and they drive back towards Lamar's house. During the ride, there is a brief conversation about D remembering Lamar and Franklin from when they were younger and Lamar makes a ransom call to the Ballas from his cell phone and demands $40,000 for D. Franklin tells Lamar that the Ballas and the LSPD will be able to trace the cell phone and will know where they are now. Franklin tosses the phone out of the van and forces Lamar to let D go. Franklin then drives to the BJ Smith Recreational Center to drop off Lamar and Chop. If the player hasn't received a message after Repossession, Lamar will text Franklin that he got a new cell phone and that Stretch will be coming out of prison soon. Later, Lamar will call Franklin letting him know that Chop will stay at Franklin's house. Walkthrough Follow Lamar. After the first cutscene, the player has to follow Lamar and Chop to an alley nearby. Franklin and Lamar will talk on the way. There are no destination markers on the map. If the player stops on the way, Lamar will stop, too, and comment about the player not walking where they should. Attracting any police attention during the walk will fail the mission. Return to Lamar. If the player goes too far from Lamar, this objective will appear warning the player to return to Lamar. If the player continues to go away from Lamar the mission will fail. Get in the van. Upon arriving to the alley, the player has to enter Lamar's white Speedo. Wait for Lamar. When the player enters the van, Lamar will be getting Chop to enter the back of the van. The player has to wait for Lamar to enter the van. Go to Vinewood Boulevard. Drive to the alley in Vinewood Boulevard which is 1.36mi (2.19km) away from the van's location in Strawberry if following the GPS' legal route. On the way, one of four possible conversations will trigger, depending on the player's actions before the mission. Get back in the van. After a short cutscene the player has to chase D, who is on a Bati 801 motorcycle. The player needs to get in the van and then follow D through Los Santos. It is not possible to knock D off his bike or overtake him. If a player achieves to overtake D, his bike will speed up and will be able to very easily push the van out the way should the player stand on his path. Eventually D will crash at Dashound Bus Center in La Mesa and the player will have to chase him through Mirror Park Rail Yard. The player should be careful at the bus center as there are moving cars and buses which can hit the player. After a short chase through the rail yard, D will hide among the boxcars, leaving Chop to sniff him out. The same objective will appear if the player leaves the van on the way to Vinewood Boulevard, during the chase, and after kidnapping D. Open boxcars to see if D is hiding inside. The player needs to open the first two boxcars to try find D. He will not be in either of them so Chop will continue sniffing out boxcars. Go to Chop and pull him off the dog. On the way to the second set of boxcars, Chop will get distracted by another dog. Calling Chop back will not work so the player has to walk over to him and pull him off. Chop will then continue sniffing out boxcars. Chop will then find three boxcars where D could be hiding. D is hiding in the northernmost boxcar, one at which Chop will be barking. Opening the other two will do nothing, and once the boxcar with D inside opens, the chase will continue. Chop will catch up to D and take him down. The player need to approach D and CHop to continue. It is possible to switch to Chop and see things from his point of view, but not control him, at any point between D hiding and Franklin approaching D when Chop takes him down. Take D to Lamar's house. The player needs to drive Lamar, Chop, and D, to Lamar's house. On the way, Lamar will talk about getting ransom from the Ballas. Lamar will call demanding $40,000 while Franklin worries about being traced since Lamar is calling from a cell phone. Stop the van to let D out. The player has to stop the van so D can get out. Lose the Cops. If the player refuses to let D out and continues driving, they will receive a two-star Wanted Level. The player will now have to lose the cops before letting D out. Drop Lamar off at the rec center. The final drive of the mission, after D is out, the player needs to take Lamar to BJ Smith Recreational Center. The mission end once the player arrives at the destination. There are no monetary rewards from this mission. Chop will be found at Franklin's house and he can be taken out on walks. Killing Franklin, Lamar, Chop, or D, and destroying the van, at any point will fail the mission. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to Lamar's van. **Use the ability as much as possible to avoid crashing into vehicles during the chase. There are several buses. *Homedog - Enter Chop's perspective for 00:10. **Switch to Chop while he is looking for D in the cars, and leave as him while he goes to the other dog. *Advanced Reflexes - Use Franklin's special ability for 00:07. **Same as the chase and minimal damage achievement. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Lamar Davis - "Ok that thing with D and the phone call maybe not my smartest move ever but that's how i do it, F! When you got apache blood you fly a little closer to the sun!" Bleeter Posts *@railroad_pete47 - "so im on my break and a dude runs past gettin chased by one them huge psycho guetto dogs. nature program apex predator shit man no joke #trippedout" *@balla4life_realtalk - "If Families BG's want beef they gonna get dealt with. Sum bitchz never lern." Gallery In-Game Chop1-GTAV.png|Franklin hides from his aunt and her friend. Chop2-GTAV.png|Franklin's Aunt and her friend jogging away. Chop3-GTAV.png|Franklin's Aunt and her friend stop to talk. Chop4-GTAV.png|Lamar and Chop arrive for Franklin. Chop5-GTAV.png|Franklin, Lamar and Chop head to Lamar's van. Chop6-GTAV.png|Franklin, Lamar and Chop enter Lamar's van. Chop7-GTAV.png|Franklin and Lamar enter the alley. Chop9-GTAV.png|Franklin and Lamar get spotted by D. Chop10-GTAV.png|Lamar aims his gun at D. Chop11-GTAV.png|Franklin and Lamar chase D. Chop12-GTAV.png|Chasing D in the van. Chop13-GTAV.png|Chasing D in the van. Chop14-GTAV.png|Chasing D in the van. Chop15-GTAV.png|Chasing D on foot. Chop16-GTAV.png|Chasing D with Chop. Chop17-GTAV.png|D grabs the ladders on the side of a fuel carriage. Chop18-GTAV.png|Finding D as Chop. Chop19-GTAV.png|Searching train carriages. Chop20-GTAV.png|Opening a train carriage. Chop21-GTAV.png|Humping a dog as Chop. Chop22-GTAV.png|Franklin pulling Chop away. Chop23-GTAV.png|Franklin finds D in a train carriage. Chop24-GTAV.png|Franklin and Chop catch D. Chop25-GTAV.png|Putting D in the back of the van. Chop26-GTAV.png|Driving D back to Franklin's house. Chop27-GTAV.png|Franklin throwing Lamar's phone out of the window. Chop28-GTAV.png|D getting thrown out of the back of the van. Chop29-GTAV.png|Lamar leaving Franklin. Chop30-GTAV.png|Lamar waving goodbye to Franklin. Chop31-GTAV.png|Mission Passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_5_-_Chop_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Chop Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_5_-_Chop_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_5_-_Chop_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *In this mission, the player can switch to Chop to sense D, hence making it first time in the series to see from an animal's point of view in the game. **Chop also takes up a temporary character slot, and can be switched with Franklin. *If Chop is well trained (via the iFruit App), he'll listen to Franklin and come back when he calls him. Franklin will also compliment Chop for listening and tell Lamar that his dog's well trained. *During the dialogue between Franklin and Lamar while they are going to Vinewood Boulevard to capture D, Franklin mentions that Lamar used to steal tankers. This is a reference to some of Lamar's missions in Grand Theft Auto Online, where the GTA Online Protagonist needs to steal various tankers across San Andreas and deliver them to Lamar. *If this mission is started prior to doing Complications, while driving up Vinewood Boulevard Franklin and Lamar will discuss Simeon Yetarian not looking after them; if this mission is started after completing Complications, Franklin and Lamar will have a different conversation with Franklin saying that he has made a new contact. *During the chase, Lamar will make a direct reference to Franklin's Special Ability, saying to him use that "special driver thing that he does". *D's Bati 801 cannot be obtained after he crashes into the bus; pressing the button command to exit the van won't do anything. *When Chop is chasing after D (just before being bitten by Chop), one could shoot D, but he will not take any damage nor will he be affected. Blood will still spill where D is shot. Also, Stun Gun hits will not affect him. *Judging from the dialogue between Lamar and D, it is implied that the two most likely know each other from past encounters. *When Franklin enters the van after putting D in the back, the radio station will be tuned in to West Coast Classics, and the track "Still D.R.E." by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg will always play. *Franklin uses a special bandana when confronting D for the first time in the alley. This bandana can be worn again by going to Franklin's wardrobe and going to masks, and unlocks upon completing the storyline. *Sometimes, when the player hangs out with Lamar using Franklin, they will both discuss this mission along with The Long Stretch mission. *At the railyard, a few Train locomotives can be seen moving. However, some of these have no driver and these are scripted to use "dead ends" railways (something similar to Sidetracked). *At the bus terminal, the buses do not use the actual parking spaces for the buses, nor do they leave the terminal through the correct exit (they exit through what is supposed to be the entrance). *Franklin can shoot the other dog to stop Chop approaching it.'''' *At the end of the conversation between Lamar and Franklin while walking to the van, it may sound at first like Lamar is berating Franklin for talking negatively about his Aunt Denise. However, if Franklin stops at the corner just before the van, Lamar will add that he's "just fucking with him". Navigation }} de:Chop (Mission) es:Chop (misión) fr:Chop (mission) pl:Chop (misja) pt:Chop (missão) ru:Chop (миссия) tr:Chop (Görev) vi:Chop (nhiệm vụ) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V